Behind Two Masks
by SarahLlew18
Summary: Two people are hiding true selves. One hides appearance, the other hides their soul. Both hide their feelings. HGSS, rating may change in later chapters. Please R&R.
1. The god made flesh

Disclaimer: any characters, magic words, or anything of that nature do belong to J.K. Rowling.

Also, any poetry, songs, or anything of that nature, are MINE unless otherwise noted.

Behind two masks

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked out her window. Soon, she would be returning back to school, to her friends that loved her, and those who cared. So why wasn't she happier? She crossed over to her king size bed with the satiny green comforter, and sat at the edge. She pulled her guitar out from underneath. She played a slow little tune. Something she'd written herself. She opened her mouth to sing-

"Hermione, love!" her mothers voice rang through the halls of their two story red brick home, "Time to go!". Hermione put her guitar into its case, grabbed her trunk, along with Crookshanks, and hurried downstairs.

The family took off in their red mini-van, and headed to Kings Cross Station. Hermione's mother and father had to get to work, so with a quick hug and a horn honk, they had dissappeared, leaving Hermione alone. She walked over to a dark alley. She stepped into a hidden passage way. She entered into a little wizard cafe few knew of.

George greeted her, "What can I get for you today, dear?"

"A cup of tea please?" Hermione replied. About a minute later her drink was brought to her. As she sipped the warm liquid, she felt it course through her mouth to her throat, giving her a divinely warm feeling. She finished her drink, tossed a few Knuts on the counter and walked to the restroom.

She looked in the mirror. She saw a slightly tall girl. she was wearing a V-neck silvery shirt that looked almost like mercury. It fit her snuggly, but perfect. She was wearing a pair of green baggy jeans that also hugged her nearly flawless figure. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat. She had the curves some women dream of. She had really developed since she first set foot in Hogwarts. She had straightened her hair, died it a nice auburn, with a few streaks of cotton candy pink. She knew the guys would stare at her in awe. Ron would faint. Harry would smile. She applied a light layer of mocha frosting lip gloss and walked out of the restroom. She headed towards the invisible barrier, she leaned against it as if waiting for something and slowly slipped onto Platform 9 3/4's. She was rushing toward the steaming train, when her trolley, holding her trunk, along with Crookshanks cage, caught onto a crack in the pavement, causing everything to spill onto the ground. Crookshanks hissed angrily and swatted at Hermione when she went to pick up the shaken ginger cat.

"Need some help?" a man said from behind her.

" Yes, that would be most appreciated, I'm so......," Hermione paused mid-sentence as she saw the face of the chivalrous gentlemen. He was tall, around 6'5". He had a semi-pale complexion, and midnight black hair, short and spiked out here and there. She looked into his eyes, seeing the type of blue that no artist could ever capture, a deep glass blue. He wore black jeans with a chain or two crossing on the sides. He wore a tight hunter green shirt, showing not a six pack, but a twelve pack. He laughed at her. Hermione suddenly realized she was staring at this gorgeous specimen, openly.

"I'm sorry, I-" she started, "No, it happens a lot." the gentleman replied. He picked her trunk up and set it back on her trolley. "Thank you." Hermione said.

The scarlet steam engine sounded its time of departure had arrived. Hermione smiled and turned to run toward the gleaming train.

"I didn't catch your name!" the young man shouted after her.

"Hermione Granger!" she shouted back.

And with that, the scarlet engine sped out of the station, leaving a very upset, confused, and slightly embarrassed Severus Sertio Snape.

What do you think? I will continue regardless! Flames will be used to make s'mores! I love DG! My fav fics are HGSS. LOVE YA! Next chapter will probably be this one, only Severus' P.O.V.

My life: missing DG, he has yet to sign on, we're supposed to meet tomorrow, but if I can't talk to him that will be kind of hard to plan. Got my senior pictures done today, apparently I'm gorgeous. Must be off!

LOVE, LIFE, LUCK, LAUGH!


	2. The goddess made flesh

Chapter 2

By the way, I'm twisting times and ages to suit my fancy, bite me!

It was about time for the Hogwarts express to leave thought the rarely seen, divinely, handsome form of the 30 year old Severus Snape. No one knew of this face of his. He cast glamours on himself to hide his true visage, otherwise every faculty member and student female would be killing themselves to get a chance at him. He heard the whistle blow, and the steam rise from the large, gleaming train.

He was about to glamour himself and Apparate to the outside of Hogwarts ground, when he saw a vision. A tall, curvy, beautiful, woman, was walking towards him, pulling a trolley. '_Maybe a new teacher' _he thought to himself, although he thought that might be wishful thinking. He was shaken from his daze as he saw her trolley catch on something, and tumble over. He walked over to the auburn goddess. Noticing this as his chance, he walked over,

"Need some help?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated, I'm so......," the beauty trailed off as she looked at him. He noticed the woman staring at him. She seemed to notice, too.

"I'm sorry, I-" she started,

"No, it happens a lot." Severus said.

The scarlet steam engine sounded its time of departure had arrived. The Aphrodite in flesh smiled at him, and turned, running to the train. _'Oh damn!' _Severus swore mentally at the thought of ever having to part ways with the charming creature. He had to act fast.

"I didn't catch your name!" Severus shouted after her.

"Hermione Granger!" she shouted back.

And with that, the scarlet engine sped out of the station, leaving a very upset, confused, and slightly embarrassed Severus Sertio Snape. He wondered furiously why the gods saw fit to torture him with such a tempting piece of forbidden fruit.

He sauntered over to an alley and with a POP he apparated to the outer limits of Hogwarts. He quickly cast the glamours, turning his almost god-like self back into the somewhat worn-looking, black eyed, intimidating, 50 year-old looking Professor.

Neither of the pair knew that this year would unleash a powerful love, predestined by the fates. No one knew, except a kindly old wizard, about 600 yards away, sitting in his office, his bright eyes twinkling with delight at the very thought of what was to come. Hoping, that the two would realize their feelings, and that the young man he considered his son, would finally be back to what he was always meant to be.

****

Little Miss Elvira Dark-sorry so short, you cant spank me later, lol.

****

fresh8- glad to see you like it.....i think......

****

momsangel- i hope to give you no reason to flame me, even tho, i will still use them to make s'mores

****

Dragonmaster Kurai- i updated, don't hate the shortness

Sorry this one is so short, next chapter will be longer. Until then my dears, eat, drink, be merry, and hop around like runny babbits!(yeah I know, I'm psycho) I love ,4 o/ ,4 !

night!


End file.
